Ace redemption
by dancing-with-the-devil 1995
Summary: Aerrow offers Dark Ace his redemption when he is banished. the Storm Hawks go along with it, it's Aerrow, he's always right. but how high is the price of redemption and can they afford to pay it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ace redemption**

The sky in Cyclonia, was red. The Dark Ace, as usual, had once again lost another battle with Aerrow, the teenaged leader of the Storm Hawks. Master Cyclonis, as usual, wasn't happy. He was, after all, her best Talon, but no matter what he couldn't beat that annoying, sneaky, bratty kid. She was losing patience with him. It wasn't good enough, how would they win this war if the Dark Ace couldn't even defeat a teen in battle.

" It's not my fault the stupid brat's a better fighter than I am." Dark Ace responded weakly to Cyclonis' latest rant.

"well, I suggest that you improve in the short time before you see him in battle again." she replies, as usual keeping herself serene, while hiding her anger, although to the Dark Ace, it was evident she was ever so slightly angry. He had, after all, known her since she was six years old.

"Easier said then done." the Dark Ace mumbled.

He had mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough for Cyclonis to hear him. "What did you just say?"

He mentally stuttered, but recovered quickly. " What I meant is the brats a good fighter, but I will be better then him one day, and I will defeat him in battle."

"oh you better."

"Is that a threat?" the Dark Ace growled.

She finally turned to face him. He wished she hadn't, her face was contorted with anger. " If that's what it takes for you to be better than that retched Sky Knight, then yes it was a threat."

That was too much for the Dark Ace to take. Ever since she had taken the throne. All she had done was threaten him and undermine his capabilities. " HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!"

" You are in no position to talk to me like that, Dark Ace, you forget that _I _am the leader of Cyclonia, not you. And if you don't like the way things are run around here, then you know what I suggest?"

"Oh do enlighten me, so long as its not herbal tea, it's fine by me."

"well, if you are going to question my leadership, Dark Ace, I suggest that you leave."

"Very well then, that is exactly what I will do, Lark." he spat the leaders true name out with as much venom as he could muster and smiled inside as he watched her flinch.

She hated that name, it was a reminder of her tainted past. A past where there was no war, and _he_ was her best friend. A past of freedom, before Dark Ace betrayed his family. She had to leave her friend then, after Dark Ace told him who Lark really was, that she was the sole heir to the throne of Cyclonia. He had never forgiven her for lying to him. She had never forgiven Dark Ace for ruining her fun, her freedom, her friendship her_ life. That was unforgivable._

"_Well, good riddance to you, Ace." watching him flinch as he remembered his own tainted past. _

_Before he had become Dark, Ace was a Storm Hawk, that was no secret. But he betrayed them, he betrayed his friends, his family, even the woman he loved. Every time he looked back on that day, he lost a little more of himself to guilt and regret. He had always told himself that it was for the best, Cyclonia were going to win the war, if the Storm Hawks were still alive, they would suffer the greatest. To watch Aria go through that would be too much for him to bear. Even watching Lightning Strike go through that would be too much, despite hating him. Aria loved him more than she ever loved Ace. Seeing Lightning hurt would kill her inside, and Ace could never bear to Aria in that much pain. She would never love him, Ace knew that, but still, that didn't stop him wishing, and watching out for her. Killing them was the only thing he could do to save them from what was coming. It was a mercy killing, that was what he told himself now. A small mercy, especially to their four year old son. He would be free. Free to be a child. Free to have a life. Free to make his own decisions. _

_Seeing the boy again ten years later had re-lighted the spark of hatred Dark Ace had felt towards Lightning Strike. It was un-rational, yes. But the boy looked so much like his father, it was hard for Dark Ace to think of him as another person, as Aerrow, not Lightning._

"_very well, goodbye master." he said and turned on his heel and left. Left for freedom and his own redemption._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes: well I wasn't sure whether or not to post this chapter since I got hardly any reviews on the last chapter, so if you don't tell me I don't know. Please review.**_

**Ace Redemption- chapter two**

**The sky in Atmos was crystal clear. Not a cloud for miles. The Storm Hawks were happy, even Stork, well as happy as he could be. He was ever so slightly paranoid about aerial attacks. They were visible, no matter where they were.**

**So in short, things were pretty normal on the Condor. **

**And then Stork's paranoia became justified. His knees began to shake and he began to mutter incoherently about certain death, doom and destruction.**

" **Hey Stork, what's up?" Aerrow asked in a cheery tone that hinted towards a possible case of mind-worms.**

"**oh, nothing much," Stork said "'cept the Dark Ace is on the horizon and is heading towards us."**

**Aerrow's face fell. " You sure it's the Dark Ace?"**

" **Almost certain, Aerrow, unless there's someone else in the Atmos with black hair and red eyes."**

**Aerrow's face fell even further, if that was possible. Probably not, but with Aerrow, anything was possible. He was the first and the only person in Atmos with the ability to beat the Dark Ace in battle. **

" **STORM HAWKS! BATTLE POSITION!" Aerrow called, very nearly deafening poor Stork.**

**Stork winced. "Do you have to shout so loud?" he muttered.**

**The Dark Ace was riding towards the Condor. As soon as he left Cyclonia his plan had seemed simple, fool-proof and no chance of failure. But now he wasn't so sure. Aerrow hated his guts, that was no secret, but if the boy was anything like his mother, surely he would forgive Ace. "HA! Yeah right Ace, you did kill his parents, even if it was a mercy." he told himself. He shook any ideas of failure from his head and flew on towards the Condor and his slim chance of redemption.**

_**Sorry its so short, but I had writers block when I wrote this, and I've just had like a gazillion exams, so I'm a little brain-frazzled. So review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes: right sorry about the long wait, but I have been working on Gwen's story, Reunion from Hell and another story which I'm wondering about. So anyway disclaimer time. I don't own Storm Hawks, the only thing I own is the plot line and the computer it was written on!_

PLEASE

"Aerrow, don't you think you're going a bit over the top? He's alone after all." Piper queried.

"Maybe that's what he wants us to think, for all we know he could have a whole army of talons lying in ambush, we have to be prepared." Aerrow defended.

Piper went to protest but stopped when she saw the look in Aerrow's eyes. It was a look she had seldom seen before. And she knew better than to argue with him when he was like this. "Fine." she said weakly.

Dark Ace saw the sky knights flash of red hair before he saw his skimmer. Strange that was. How he always remembered the boy's hair first whenever he thought of the past. Or maybe it was Lightning's hair he saw first. Any which way it was the same colour.

And just like so many times before today, Aerrow engaged him in battle. A battle that seemed pre-choreographed to any one who happened to be passing by. Not that anyone would, they were miles from any Terra. And if they were that would be just plain weird. Although that little kid Noob would probably try that. Anyway back to the battle. Dark Ace noticed Aerrow's fighting was a little more aggressive than usual. Not that Ace was particularly bothered; he wasn't here to fight Aerrow. He was here to talk. Well he would be if Aerrow didn't keep trying to lob his head off every ten seconds. Dark Ace blocked an attack that would most definitely have taken his head off had he not blocked it. "I don't wanna fight you anymore!" He growled at the young sky knight.

Aerrow laughed. "What? You don't wanna fight? I suppose you want me to come to Cyclonia with you like a good little sky knight. Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I won't be coming with you today."

"I have no reason to take you to Cyclonia anymore. I was banished by Cyclonis."

" You were banished by Cyclonis? Why?"

"We had a little disagreement about the way things were run in Cyclonia so she kicked me out."

"And you're here why?"

The Dark Ace faltered. "Redemption. I would like to re-join the Storm Hawks, if you would allow it."

Aerrow looked at Dark Ace, looking for a sign of a con or a lie of some sort, finding none he said " I'll have to ask the others first, but its fine by me."

_ARGH! Another short chapter. Oh well, maybe I should do a flashback chapter next. Please let me know if you think I should._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: right like I said in the last chapter I would probably do a flashback, mostly to explain why Aerrow doesn't really hesitate to let Dark Ace re-join the Storm Hawks. Disclaimer time: I don't own Storm Hawks, I don't own anything except the plot and the computer it was written on.

PROMISE

The little red head clung to Ace's legs for dear life. Ace swept him up from the floor as Kernal, Lightning's pet sky monkey, charged towards Aerrow.

" Uncle Ace," started four-year-old Aerrow, " Why does Kernal keep wunning at me?" he asked with big round green eyes.

Ace chuckled. " Protecting his young, just like your daddy and mummy protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Aerrow protested. Ace raised an eyebrow. " I don't and I was only giving Radarr a hug. I wasn't gonna hurt him."

" Oh, the puppy has a name now does he?" Ace asked. Aerrow nodded his head vigorously.

It still amazed Ace how much like his father Aerrow looked. Except his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. It hurt Ace a little every time he saw Lightning and Aria together. No matter how long passed, he could never stop loving her. Yes he hated Lightning deep down. But he didn't want to hurt Aria. If Lightning got hurt Aria got hurt, simple as that. But then again, if Ace got hurt, she worried and fussed over him as well. To put it simply, Ace hated hormones and Lightning. Ace liked Aria, Aerrow and Aerron, Aerrow's brother.

"A-a-ace?"

" Yes Aerrow?"

"When will I get my squadron?"

"When your older."

"Will you be in it?"

"I'm in this one though Aerrow."

" But I want you in my squadron." Aerrow pouted.

" Well, if its ok with your dad, perhaps."

" Yey!"

" But it would also have to be ok with you when you grow up, you might change your mind."

" I won't, I promise."

"Promise is a big word Aerrow."

Aerrow paused. " No it's not. It only has one-two-three-four-five-six-seven seven letters."

Just then Aerron walked in. " you shouldn't use metaphors or proverbs on him Ace, he's too young."

"and your too simple minded." Ace shot back.

"Aerrow, tell Ace off, he's bullying me."

"Don't use Aer--"

" Ace, stop picking on Aerron now!"

Ace glared at Aerron. "Where's your girlfriend anyway?"

" Who? Ravess? She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend that happens to be a girl."

" aka a girlfriend." Ace teased.

Aerron glared. " whatever."

The siren went off. Ace watched Aerrow's eyes light up. Ace felt his stomach sink. He knew what was coming. More destruction. That kid was seriously morbid.

" BYE BYE DADDY!! BYE BYE MUMMY!!" Aerrow called, as was his little routine now."

" Bye darling." Aria called back.

" Remember your promise, Aerrow." Ace whispered in his ear before he too joined the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aerrow's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was the last time I saw my family. That was the day Ace killed them. My mother, my father, my brother, his family, my family. " remember your promise, Aerrow." he told me, way back when I admired him. I never did forget my promise. I wish I could go back on it sometimes, but my honour stops me. I never forgot my promise to him. The one that I made so long ago on that tainted day, ten years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: yes finally, another chapter, sorry for the long wait. My excuse is a mix if English class, writers block and 4 am plot bunnies that demanded extension. So once again sorry. And disclaimer, I own nothing bar the plot, the account and the computer. Credit where due for everything else._

STUPID?

Several months had passed since Dark Ace had re-joined the Storm Hawks. To say the initial re-instatement had passed without incident would be a huge massive white lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Storm Hawks were all sat round the table, bar Aerrow, who was standing, the Dark Ace beside him.

"Guys, I've decided that the Dark Ace deserves another chance," He lifted a hand to silently stop Finn's oncoming protests, " he's been banished from Cyclonia, and as such he has no where to go. And I know that he's tried to kill us, well me, several times, and others, but he has given me his word that he's changed and I, for one believe him."

There was a few moments of silence then Piper spoke " Aerrow, you know that I trust your judgment, most of the time, but the Dark Ace is-"

"Was."

" Was Cyclonian, how do we know we can trust his word?"

" I suppose you don't," Dark Ace said, " if you don't trust me enough to let me join you, I completely understand."

" Guys, just think about it," Aerrow said, " Dark Ace is the second best fighter in Atmos, imagine how much stronger we would be if he did join us."

They thought.

"Well, that _is true but I don't know Aerrow."_

" _Well, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"_

"_Ok Junko, now I know you've lost it." Finn piped._

" _Aerrow, are you sure you're not suffering from mind worms or anything?" Stork asked, hovering around Aerrow._

_Aerrow took a deep breath and counted to ten. He'd never had to do this before. On one hand he wanted his team to be happy, on the other hand, they really needed the Dark Ace on the team, they weren't winning as easily as they used to. " As your Sky Knight and Leader I say the Dark Ace is joining our squadron." And with that, Aerrow left the room._

_Piper was silent, shock etched into her face. Stork was muttering about impending doom, again. Junko looked at the rest of his team mates. Only Finn spoke. " Yup, he's finally cracked."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Many an argument had started on the Condor over Ace joining the Storm Hawks over the next few weeks. Now, they had all learned to live with him, except Finn. Finn still had a problem with Ace. I suppose he just wasn't as forgiving as the others._

_Aerrow himself was starting to have doubts too. It had been a year and Aerrow had started to notice a shift in the team's behavior, especially Piper. She was comfortable around Ace. A little too comfortable for Aerrow's personal liking. She laughed at all his jokes, spent increasing amounts of time with him. What if Ace was taking his place?_

_Radarr jumped onto Aerrow's bed. Aerrow looked up at his buddy. " Hey Radarr."_

_Radarr, sensing Aerrow's sullen mood looked up at his pilot, eyes enlarged. " Rehk?"_

" _Do you think I'm an idiot for letting Ace join?"_

_Radarr recoiled " Mehk."_

" _Really?" Radarr nodded. " Ok then."_

_Radarr placed a paw on Aerrow's shoulder " Mekrrrrrrrrehk?"_

" _I think Piper likes Ace, like likes Ace if you know what I mean," Radarr nodded, " I just…" Aerrow hit his pillow in frustration. " How could I have been so stupid?"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: hello peoples, I have returned with another chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, the account and the computer, credit where it is due for everything else.**_

_**OLD TIMES SAKE**_

_**Aerrow was in the hangar bay, getting onto his skimmer, when Piper walked in. **_

" _**Where ya headed?" she asked.**_

" _**Just a flight of fancy, nothing special really."**_

"_**Oh, can I come?"**_

_**Aerrow scratched the back of his head " Well, I was kinda hoping for some alone time, y'know, to clear my head and all…"**_

" _**Oh, ok, I'll let the others know."**_

_**Aerrow grinned at his team mate " Thanks Piper." and with that he took off.**_

_**Piper watched as Aerrow took off and headed back to the others.**_

_**Tanner, as Dark Ace now asked them to call him, leaving behind all of his Cyclonian past as well as he could, was locked in an arm wrestle with Finn. Please, don't ask me why, I'm just the messenger. Junko was eating something, as usual. And Stork was at the controls, as usual.**_

_**Tanner was the first to notice Piper's entrance. " Hi Piper." he looked around "Where's Aerrow?"**_

"_**He went on a flight of fancy, he said he wanted some alone time."**_

_**Tanner nodded "Okay then." and the continued his arm wrestle with Finn.**_

_**The reason behind Aerrow's flight was much worse than just a flight of fancy however. If he was honest with himself, he was a tiny bit jealous of the Dark Ace, which is who he would always be in his mind, not Tanner. The green eyed monster had hit the green eyed hero. And Aerrow didn't like it at all.**_

_**He landed his skimmer on Cyclonia, making sure he wasn't spotted. When he was convinced he hadn't been, he made his way cautiously towards Master Cyclonis's throne room. Why he was so sure she would be there, he wasn't sure of himself. He put it down to gut instinct, and his gut instinct was usually right. Usually, not always, please note.**_

_**This was such a time that gut instinct was right. He entered and there she was. " Master Cyclonis." He said curtly.**_

_**She spun round " Aerrow, I would say it was nice to see you again, but-"**_

" _**Wouldn't wanna tell a lie?"**_

_**She smiled " Exactly, so what brings you here? I haven't attacked anywhere, so I assume your not here to bring me to justice for my actions."**_

" _**It's about the Dark Ace."**_

" _**What about him?"**_

" _**Did you really banish him or is this just an act?"**_

" _**What does it matter to you, no matter what I say, you won't believe me."**_

"_**Please, just answer my question."**_

_**She gazed at him and considered " Give me a good reason."**_

_**He grinned " I could give you two, but for now, just one."**_

_**She quirked her head to the side " Oh, do enlighten me Aerrow."**_

_**He grinned again " Old times sake?"**_

_**Cyclonis's face fell. " Old. Times. Sake." Aerrow nodded, " very well then, since you caught me on a good day, I'll tell you, for old times sake, although why it matters to you, I will never know, you don't like me anymore. Yes, I banished Dark Ace for being incompetent. The best warrior in Cyclonia and he couldn't even bring down a group of teenagers."**_

_**Aerrow clasped a hand to his heart " Oh, that hurt."**_

" _**Keep up the sarcasm, and you will hurt. Your second reason?"**_

" _**Why you already told me."**_

" _**Curiosity."**_

_**Aerrow's grin got wider, if that was possible. " Curiosity killed the cat."**_

"_**Then I'd say it's a good job I'm not feline, now tell me."**_

_**Aerrow sighed " Another day perhaps?"**_

_**Cyclonis sighed " Fine." she growled.**_

_**Aerrow bowed, for old times sake, and left.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: HI!! I'm back, I've been busy. Well I've been in Barcelona without a computer so that's the main reason I haven't updated. I own nothing but the plot, the account and the computer. Credit where it's due for anything and everything else._

_DOOMED?_

_Weeks had passed since his visit to Cyclonia and Aerrow was still no clearer on what he should do. He couldn't send Dark Ace, he refused to call him Tanner when he wasn't around, back to his old master. It was evident that she didn't want him back. If Aerrow followed that plan, he would more than likely be sending Dark Ace to his death. Part of him, his darker side, wouldn't have minded at all, but he was a sky knight first and foremost, and he couldn't do that knowing full well the consequences. _

_He could send Dark Ace to Atmosia, but that would probably come to the same resolution as sending him back to Cyclonis, despite the fact that he had been redeemed. And Piper would hate him for that._

_He sighed. Piper, she had fallen for Dark Ace, fallen hard. If he was honest with himself, this was a contributing factor to Aerrow's jealousy towards the ex- Cyclonian commander, one of the main ones actually. Everyone, himself included, had thought that Aerrow would end up with Piper. He would have liked that. _

_But no._

_For some reason the fates seemed to have it in for him so they threw Dark Ace into the equation._

_And then there was the one solution that would make everyone happy. Leave._

_If he left, Aerrow reasoned with himself, he wouldn't have to watch and stand by as Piper and her precious Tanner became an 'official' couple. Also if he left, it would make things simpler for the happy couple. Dark Ace wouldn't have to be mindful of Aerrow's feelings, and nor would Piper. _

_If he did follow through with this plan of action, there would only be one place he could go that would guarantee he would see Piper rarely. _

_No, Aerrow shook his head, he couldn't think like that. He was the leader of the Storm Hawks, officially anyway, it was Tanner in the eyes of his team mates. But they needed him, didn't they?_

_He caught sight of himself in the mirror. Aerrow studied himself. His eyes were darker, or maybe it was just the lighting. No, they were definitely darker than they had been. _

_A knock at his door pulled him out of his morbid thoughts. " Aerrow?"_

" _Yeah, Finn?"_

"_We, well me and Junko, were wondering if you were ok, coz you've been in your room a lot the last few weeks, and we got worried."_

_Aerrow opened the door, " You were worried about me?" Finn nodded, " Finn, I'm ok, I just need some time to think some things through."_

" _Well it must be a pretty big problem if it's taking this long. Need a hand?"_

" _No, I'm almost done with it, but thanks anyway Finn."_

_Finn went back to the helm. " Guys I'm worried about Aerrow."_

_Piper looked at Finn " what do you mean?" _

" _I mean he's acting out of character, he's been in his room a lot, he's being evasive-"_

" _That's a big word for you Finn." Tanner joked._

_Finn glared at him momentarily then continued " As I was saying, he's being evasive, quiet, withdrawn and he looks different."_

_Tanner frowned " What do you mean? Different in what way?" _

" _His eyes are darker. Well everything about him looks darker."_

_Tanner remained silent. They all did, apart from Stork. " We're doomed."_

" _No we're not Stork. Aerrow's just going through a phase." Piper said, trying to be optimistic._

" _All the same, we should keep an eye on Aerrow," Tanner said, " if Finn is right, and Aerrow's appearance is becoming darker, we have to be careful, he could end up like me."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's notes: Well, I'm updating quicker than I thought I would. I would like to say that school sucks, and it can take its rules, lessons, uniforms and homework and go burn in hell. So as you know by now, I own the plot the computer and the account. Credit where it's due for anything and everything else._

ALL CHANGE

_When Aerrow woke up the next day, he was certain of two things. One was that they had landed, and two, he had an irrational want to be rid of Dark Ace. _

_He dressed and walked to the helm. "Where have we landed Stork?"_

"_Atmosia. Before you say anything, I am well aware that Tanner may be suffering from mind worms since this was his idea."_

"_He does realise he could get caught and sent to trial for all the stuff he did when he was Dark Ace."_

"_Oh yeah, that's why he wants to go, to clear his name."_

"_Oh."_

_Stork went on babbling about doom, death and destruction while Aerrow left and went to make himself some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find that Piper was already awake and making breakfast. " Oh, morning Piper."_

" _Morning Aerrow, it's nice to see you again."_

"_Heh, yeah, I've just been thinking some things over."_

" _Really? You know, Tanner's worried about you." It was more a statement than a question._

" _Why would he worry about me?"_

" _Well, we all are," she finally turned to face him, " You've been acting strange and you look different."_

" _I'm fine," Aerrow assured her, " Really, and anyway people change as they get older, physically and mentally. I'm still me."_

" _I hope so Aerrow, I really do."_

_Aerrow sighed and left the kitchen, walking straight into Dark Ace. " Oh hey Da- Tanner."_

" _Morning Aerrow."_

" _Listen, Tanner, Stork said something about you wanting to clear your name."_

" _Well, yes, I do not wish to be known as the Dark Ace any longer, and I understand that there will be people who will still view me as Dark Ace (like me, Aerrow thought) but it's more of a personal reassurance that I'm not going to be arrested, trialed, and probably executed as soon as I show my face."_

_Aerrow nodded " I understand, well, I'll see ya around, hopefully," he said putting on a happy façade as Tanner walked away, " Not." he added under his breath, shooting metaphoric daggers at Tanner's back._

_They pulled up outside the building the Storm Hawks had came to 5 years ago, when they became an official squadron. Tanner looked at Piper and she nodded, then looked at Aerrow, then back to Tanner and nodded again. Aerrow felt rage burn up inside him. They didn't trust him? Did it escape their attention that he was the one who had been betrayed? By his first real love, no less. If anyone had the reason not to trust it was Aerrow. He trusted Piper with his heart and she had just thrown it away. He glared at them while their attention was else where. Aerrow started up his engine and tightly turned then took off away from the group._

" _AERROW!" he heard Piper shout, " COME BACK, PLEASE!"_

" _Not a chance," He said to himself, " Not a chance."_

_Finn looked on as Piper called Aerrow, then realizing he wasn't coming back, he started up his own skimmer and took off after his friend._

" _FINN!"_

" _I'm gonna get him back Piper! Don't worry!"_

_Finn tailed Aerrow for several miles, " Aerrow! You gotta come back, we need you!"_

_Aerrow slowed his skimmer and turned it to face Finn, head hung low. Finn felt relief wash over him. Well until Aerrow looked at him. " No, you don't need me, you've got Tanner."_

" _But Aerrow-"_

" _But nothing Finn, you two are such good friends, along with Piper, Junko, even Stork to an extent. You don't need me anymore, I'm just a spare part now. To you at least, there are sill some people who appreciate me and my talents."_

" _Dude, we appreciate you." _

_Aerrow laughed mirthlessly and took off again, leaving Finn stunned. He cleared his head and followed, stopping abruptly when Aerrow had clearly reached his destination. " No way." Finn breathed. He said a silent goodbye to his old friend and flew back to the others._

_Tanner was the first to run up to him " Where's Aerrow?" _

_Finn shook his head " I tried to get him to come back, but he's changed, those eyes…."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's notes: yeah, I'm back, it feels like a while, not sure if it actually is, but hey, you guys get a new chapter. Disclaimer time, I own only the plot the computer and the account. Credit to Nerd Corps for everything else._

PRIME

" but he's changed, those eyes…"

"what do you mean 'those eyes' Finn?" Piper asked.

" They're evil." He replied, his own eyes staring at something close, but yet so far away.

" What do you mean? Where did he go? Finn, where's Aerrow?"

" Cyclonia. He said there were still some people who appreciated his talents. I guess he meant Cyclonis."

" He joined Cyclonia?" Piper asked, her voice barely perceptible.

Aerrow slid off of his skimmer and walked confidently through the corridors of the Cyclonian palace, towards Master Cyclonis's throne room. He knocked on the door.

" Enter." came the raspy call from within.

Aerrow entered the throne room. He kneeled in front of Cyclonis. " You may rise," She said and Aerrow rose from his knees, " May I enquire as to why you have suddenly started acting like my former Talon Commander?"

" He's taken my place in the Storm Hawks, it stands to reason that I should take his here," The former leader explained, " Besides, I doubt that they'll miss me, they'll barely noticed me when I was there." he added, bitterness poisoning his tongue.

" I see, I can only say I am exceptionally happy about the whole arrangement, after all you are the best fighter this side of the Far Side, are you not?"

" I have heard it said." Aerrow answered, smirking slightly.

"And proven it by defeating The Dark Ace, or Tanner as I understand he is called now, several times."

" He's good, but past his prime."

Cyclonis laughed slightly " I suppose he is, and that means that you will just be approaching yours, am I correct?"

" I hope that you are, Master."

Tanner came out of the pale building that cast a long shadow on Terra Atmosia, and walked towards his team. He stopped when he saw Piper's face. He looked at them and counted. Piper, Finn, Stork, Junko, Radarr, Aer- Aerrow was missing. He cursed and sped towards his team. " Where's Aerrow?"

" He's joined Cyclonia." Piper explained.

" We're doomed." Stork muttered. " WE'RE DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

" Stork calm down, we are not doomed at all, it's likely that this is just a phase that Aerrow will grow out of, he'll leave Cyclonia eventually."

" No one leaves Cyclonian servitude without suffering." Stork pointed out.

" I have."

" Just you wait my friend. Just you wait."

_Yes it's short, I know, but at this point if I continue I feel like I will be babbling, and that's no fun for you guys, so I shall end it here._


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: whoop! I'm back, I have finally got on top of mount homework so I can give this chapter to my wonderful readers, and you really are all awesome. Anyway, I own nothing except the plot and the account. Credit to Nerd Corps for giving us Storm Hawks.

LAW

Several months had passed since Aerrow had left the Storm Hawks and joined Cyclonia. And as he had predicted, the Storm Hawks carried on perfectly well without him. Well as well as they could do with him attacking them every other week.

Aerrow was gazing at his reflection on the privacy of his quarters. His eyes were different. He couldn't really say how though. They seemed harder, colder, _crueller_. His face was more angular, all softness gone from it. He looked like a true Cyclonian now.

There was a knock at his door. Aerrow jumped slightly and came out of his little world into the real one. He answered the door and saw Ravess standing there. " Our Master has orders for you." She said curtly before turning heel and leaving Aerrow standing there. She still disliked the brat, but now they were on the same side, she held a grudging respect toward him.

At first she didn't understand her Master's reasoning for letting Aerrow join Cyclonia, but all had been explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aerrow walked, no more sauntered, past her in one of Cyclonia's many corridors. She noticed that he had no sign of any battle wounds and he wasn't being careful to not to be seen. Ravess stopped and, frowning, turned and watched the Storm Hawk. She shook her head, and carried on the Cyclonis's throne room.

She kneeled before her Master. " Master, the Storm Hawks leader is in Cyclonia."

" I know he is." Was it Ravess's imagination or did Cyclonis sound happy?

" Oh, I see."

" It's very good for us if you think about it, the Dark Ace has left us, and Aerrow is the best fighter in the Atmos, and now he is on our side, his bond with Piper is almost certain to be broken, meaning that we have the advantage once again. I am, once again, the most accomplished crystal mage in Atmos, with the best fighter the Atmos has to offer under my command. We can't lose.

" And I could hardly let the chance pass, he was so distraught when he came. So easy to manipulate."

And as such, Ravess had come to believe that it was a purely strategic move on her Master's part, what she had said had made sense. It was the reason every talon believed. After all, their Master's word was law.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Well it's been a while folks. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this, you guys are my motivation. Well I shall make no excuses to my absence but I am back and that is the most important thing. Anyway, as you should all know I own nothing but the plot, the account and the laptop it was written on.

BEAUTY

Piper was sitting in her crystal lab, gazing out of the window, hoping in vain that Aerrow would appear on the horizon, smiling and laughing again, being the boy she had grown up with. Being her best friend again. It wasn't going to happen, she knew. She sighed. There was a knock on the door. She didn't need to bother asking who it was, only Tanner bothered to knock. Finn just came barging in and Junko more dented the door, rather than knocked.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tanner came in. Piper looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. He returned the smile; knowing how hard things had been on the blue-haired beauty lately. Aerrow had been her best friend. He wrapped an arm around her. " It'll be fine, I'll stop him, I promise."

Piper looked up at him, " Just don't kill him."

" I won't." Another promise she knew he would keep.

Aerrow expertly landed his skimmer in the holding bay outside Cyclonis' palace. He checked the Aurora Stone was still secured on his belt. It was. Cyclonis would be very pleased with him.

He entered Cyclonis' throne room unannounced. Her back was to him, but he knew that she knew he was there. " You were quicker than I expected Aerrow." She commented, serene as ever.

Aerrow shrugged with one shoulder, " The Sky Knight Council aren't fighters, it was easy."

She turned to face him. The fallen sky knight. It had been eight months since he had left the Storm Hawks and joined her on Cyclonia. He had changed a lot. He was more a man than a boy now. His face was more angular. His eyes were dark green, almost black, and were those of a warrior now. And he had grown taller. " I do hope it wasn't too boring."

" Not at all Master. I take great pleasure in any mission that leads to the absolute rule of Cyclonia over the Atmos."

Cyclonis smiled slightly as Aerrow held out the Aurora stone for her. She took it delicately from his outstretched hand. "It's just as beautiful as I remember." She sighed, gazing into its blue core.

Aerrow smiled inwardly. She was far more beautiful than the crystals she adored. Cyclonis' eyes flicked upwards to watch Aerrow. " Yes?" She asked, aware that his attention was on her.

He blinked in surprise and shook his head " Nothing, it's just… ah, never mind, it's not my place."

Cyclonis tipped her head to the side, " Very well then, you can go," Aerrow nodded and turned on his heel to leave, " Oh, and Aerrow?"

He looked over his shoulder at her " Yes?"

Cyclonis took a step toward him and planted a kiss on his cheek " That's all, you can go now."

Well there we have it folks, please press the review button and leave a review. Who knows, wonderful things may happen. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: yeah, I really need to update quicker… my bad. But I'm back and will be updating a few chapters in quick succession since I already have them typed out, then I'll be on a break for a while because I have exams. Do I really need to do a disclaimer? You know I don't own Storm Hawks.

ANNIVERSARY part 1

" Tanner, you have to get the boy back, in the hand of Cyclonis he his a dangerous weapon!"

Tanner took a deep breath, controlling his anger so he didn't shout at the registrar. " Sir, we are devising a plan, but since Cyclonis has made changes in the security, it is harder to infiltrate the palace. Plus we'll have to take the boy while he's sleeping, I can't beat him in battle."

" You have two weeks Tanner, after that, Aerrow is a traitor to the Atmos and there is nothing we can do to save him."

Tanner shook his head. It had been almost a year since Aerrow had joined Cyclonia, yet everyone still had hope that their hero would return. He had seen it in the squadron's eyes. They wanted their old pal back. And it was down to him to see that Aerrow came home. He bowed to the Council and left.

" Two weeks!"

" Yes Finn, we have two weeks to get Aerrow back, or he's a traitor and an outcast in the eyes of the law." Tanner explained to the sharpshooter for the umpteenth time.

" Two weeks! How the fu-" He paused when he saw Piper glaring at him, "How in the name of Atmos are we supposed to get him back in two weeks?"

Tanner sighed, " I don't know. We've tried everything, the council have pretty much accepted that Aerrow won't come back of his own accord so it's down to us. But I don't know how we're going to get him back."

Aerrow stared out over the vast expanse of red. Nearly a year since he had started calling this place home. Life had done a full circle. He had started with Lark as one of his closest friends, and now they were back on the same side. Or maybe history had repeated itself. The old Storm Hawks had been betrayed, now here he was, in the Cyclonian ranks. He had promised himself when he was much younger that if history did repeat itself, he was totally getting a dinosaur for Christmas.

" Master Aerrow, Master Cyclonis wishes to speak with you."

Aerrow turned around. He didn't recognise the Talon that had addressed him, but then again they all looked the same. He swore they were all from the same gene pool, perhaps Lark had been dabbling in genetic engineering. Atmos knew there was probably a crystal for it. He nodded in thanks to the unknown Talon and sauntered straight past him, heading for the throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: short and sweet this time. I don't own storm hawks, which we already know.

ANNIVERSARY part 2

Master Cyclonis was stood once again with her back to the door. She heard the old hinges moan when the heavy doors they supported were pushed open.

" Aerrow?"

" Yes master?"

She turned to face him. " You are aware of the fact that you have been a Cyclonian for nearly a year now, yes?"

Aerrow nodded, " I was aware of that fact, master."

" Which means that the Storm Hawks," Aerrow drew breath in through his teeth at the mention of his ex-best friends, " will increase the effort in their rescue mission. We need to stay on full alert at all times for the next fortnight."

" I understand master. I have no intentions of going back with them without a fight."

A small smile found it's way onto Cyclonis's lips, " Very well, perhaps in the mean time we could make sure our talons at least stand a chance of defending us."

Piper had been locked up in her lab for hours now. Tanner knocked on the door, "Piper?"

" Give me a minute!" She called back. She looked down at the paper in front of her. She was sure her plan was foolproof. Whether it actually got put into action was another matter. Finn had a tendency to suddenly become very independent on missions. She made a few tweaks to her plan, grabbed the paper and rushed out the lab, past a rather startled Tanner.

" Guys! I know how we can get Aerrow back!"

There was a collective yell of joy from the other squadron members. " So… how do we get him back?" Finn asked cautiously.

" Well, first," Piper started, " We need to become nocturnal."

" Mindworms… we're all doomed." Stork muttered.

Junko frowned at Stork, " Piper does not have mindworms Stork," He turned to Piper, " How do we become nocturnal?"

" We change our sleeping patterns, which means Finn is going to very happy."

" Uh, why am I going to be happy?"

" You are going to change our sleeping pattern by playing your 'rock' music all night."

" Awesome."

Tanner sat down with his squadron, " Piper, are you planning a night time attack? We've already tried that an-"

" Have a little faith in me Tanner. We have tried a nighttime attack, sure, but we haven't tried going in at the small hours. Think about it, if we go in at say 2 AM, everyone in Cyclonia is either going to be asleep or really tired, whereas we will wide awake. It'll be easy."

" It sounds too easy. What else is there to your plan?"

" Storm the fort and get Aerrow back. Like everyone wants us to."

" How long do we have to become nocturnal, as you put it?"

Piper sighed, " Three days."

" That's not long enough Piper."

" It's all we've got to spare."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: hey I'm back. My exams are over for the most part, my last exam is on the 12th, and it's a Spanish-speaking exam, not looking forward to it. Anyway, here's the next chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting so patiently for. Disclaimer: this has been disclaimed. If I did own Storm Hawks, my last name would be impossible to pronounce.

FINAL MOVE- phase 1

The Storm Hawks were just waking up. Tonight would be the night they would get their ex-leader back. So they hoped. The Condor was buzzing with anxiety, namely Piper's. This was her plan after all. If this didn't work, would she be blamed for the Storm Hawks' failure? Would they even be the Storm Hawks if Aerrow didn't come back? They were already on borrowed time as it was…

" Piper?" Said navigator spun around, nearly tripping over her own two feet and falling onto Finn.

" Oh hey Finn."

The blond sharpshooter grinned, " Smile Piper, we're gonna get him back today."

A small smile graced her features, " I hope so."

" We will. We're the Storm Hawks, we always win."

Piper chuckled at Finn's statement. " Of course we do."

Finn frowned for a moment, as if he were trying to remember something. His face cleared, " Tanner wants to see you."

Aerrow was sitting in the corner of his quarters, with a clear view of the door, but still hidden from anyone who might enter, making a surprise attack impossible. He, too, had been sleeping during the day, anticipating Piper's next move. They had known each other for years, he knew her like the back of his hand. A post midnight attack would be her next move. Her final move before Aerrow became a Cyclonian forever.

The door handle turned and the door opened. Aerrow sprang to his feet, ready to attack whoever entered. He had his single blade raised above his head, about to bring it down when he realised who it was. " Master, my apologies."

" No worries, no harm was done." She waved away his apology.

He brought his blade down to his side, " My I enquire as to why you're here?"

" Just wanted to make sure my best fighter was ready."

" As always," He nodded his head slightly, eyes closing for a millisecond. He looked up at Cyclonis through his eyelashes, " Might I suggest that you make yourself scarce?"

" What are you implying?"

" That Cyclonia needs its Master. A Master I would happily die to protect."

Cyclonis smirked. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, " Take care." She left the room before he could say anything else. He sighed and returned to his crouch in the corner. The waiting began again.

It was 1AM and the Storm Hawks were gathered in the hangar bay. They would be taking the skimmers, as they were less noticeable than the Condor. This meant that they would only be able to have hand weapons. The canons were out of the question. Tanner looked at his comrades in turn. Each nodded to him. " Let's do this then." He revved the engine on his skimmer and took off, dipping slightly before pulling the wings out. The rest of the team followed him out into the sky.

As Piper had predicted, when they landed, the fortress was like a ghost town. Not a second rate talon in sight. She smiled her first genuine smile in almost a year.

" I'll go find Aerrow, you guys take care of anyone who might come along." Tanner confirmed before slipping away towards the commanders' wings. Aerrow would be there. He strode past his old room, past Ravess' and Snipe's room. He came to the last room in the wing. He cautiously turned the handle, weapon poised.

Aerrow watched the door open slowly. Tanner walked into the room way too cautiously. Aerrow got up slowly, sticking to the shadows, and made his way to the door.

" Empty?" Tanner whispered.

Aerrow shut the door silently. " Think again." He laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's notes: Yup guys, I am still alive. I don't think I can apologise enough for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I am genuinely sorry. Over the last 2 years (gods, has it been that long?) my life has been turned upside down, inside out and every which way. I took a break simply because I was struggling to cope; I lost two people who believed in me greatly very quickly among other things. But I'm back now and that's all that matters, right? You all know by now I own nothing other than the plot so does this really need to be disclaimed?

FINAL MOVE- phase 2

Tanner felt a cold dread creep down his spine. He turned slowly and sure enough, Aerrow was standing behind the door. Aerrow smirked where he saw the look on the Sky Knight's face, casually pushing the door shut behind Tanner, "You left the door open Tanner, that's really bad y'know. I mean," He began to walk towards Tanner, energy blade drawn. Tanner absently noted that the Striker Crystals Aerrow had favoured were gone, replaced by the Firebolt Crystals Tanner had favoured in his days as a Cyclonian, "Piper _hates_ it when people leave the doors open after themselves. You would think she'd've gotten that one into your head by now."

"Aerrow, please, we don't have to do this. There's still time for you to be the Atmos' hero. We can leave, you and I, together and no one has to be hurt."

Aerrow's face twisted in a sneer, "You mean no one _you_ care about has to be hurt. What about the people I care about Tanner, what if I don't wanna hurt _them_? I don't want to spend the rest of my life living a lie just to please people I could care less about. The people of Atmos don't want me, they want the Storm Hawks. They want someone to save their sorry little backsides time and time again. You save them once; you keep saving them until the day you die, no let up. You mess up once, everyone hates you. Being the hero," Aerrow gave a wry chuckle, "it's a thankless job. Why would I wanna do that? But you see now, now Tanner, now you get to be the hero," he activated the crystal, "You get to be the one who became the martyr to save the Atmos from Cyclonia."

He launched himself at Tanner, bloodlust coursing through him like wild fire. Tanner barely had time to activate his own blade before Aerrow was on him, attacking wildly while Tanner could only struggle to defend himself against the onslaught. Red and blue sparks flew around the room, briefly illuminating the cavernous room.

"Aerrow stop this!" Tanner yelled over the clash of blades, "You're not thinking straight. This isn't what you want."

Aerrow locked his blade between the gap on Tanner's energy blade, "And how exactly would you know what I want Tanner? Hmm? I'm not the kid that used to idolise you anymore. You know nothing about me Tanner."

Tanner pushed Aerrow away. One line. That's all he had. One question that would either make the boy stop and think or send him deeper into the rage that threatened to consume him, "Aerrow, what would your father say if he could see you now?"

Tanner watched anxiously as his words hit Aerrow. The rage in his eyes dampened and Tanner almost sighed with relief. "Don't you DARE bring my father into this when his blood is on your hands!" In truth Aerrow didn't know what his father would say. The best piece of advice his father had ever given him was 'Never give up on what you believe in kid, even when everyone else is telling you you're wrong'. Well he wasn't giving up. Not today, not ever.

Tanner grimaced. Well, that one backfired in pretty dramatically. The rage burned brighter in Aerrow's eyes now. Aerrow crouched, braced to attack.

Piper sprinted through the labyrinthine corridors of Cyclonia, hoping that memory served her correctly and she was going the right way to the crystal lab. Everything looked the same here, there were no discernible landmarks she could use, no pictures on the walls, no varying design on the doors, nothing. The fear pumping through her body was near overwhelming. Her hands were shaking. The only thing keeping her going was her single-minded determination to end this once and for all. At any cost? A voice in her head asked. Whatever the cost, she answered. Finn and Junko understood what could happen here. Tanner knew his life was on the line trying to save Aerrow. Stork was the only one guaranteed to survive the night. She bit her lip, the only thing she knew that would stop her crying. Atmos knew she wasn't ready, but Atmos be damned if she didn't go through with this.

The crystal lab was straight ahead. She almost whooped with elation before remembering where she was. Piper gripped her staff tightly, the cool metal somewhat comforting in her hand. She raced down the corridor, determined to make it to the lab before anyone could stop her. She barrelled through the door, rolling into a crouch before slowly getting to her feet. Cyclonis had rebuilt the Storm Engine. Part of Piper was in awe of the machine. There was enough power in the thing to take down an entire Terra. In rebuilding her greatest weapon, Cyclonis had quite possibly handed Piper the means of destroying Cyclonia. Piper frowned, where was Cyclonis? Piper spun around, checking the room for any sign of the girl. None. Piper stepped up to the Engine and began tapping at keys, hoping that the crystals she chose were the right ones, always keeping alert in case Cyclonis planned a surprise attack.

Aerrow brought the handle of hid blade down on Tanner's wrist, a sickening crack amplified by the silence of the room followed. Tanner dropped his blade and cradled his broken wrist against his chest. He looked up at Aerrow. Surely Lightning's boy wouldn't be the one to kill him. Wouldn't that be poetic justice, Tanner thought. Before Tanner could form another thought, the butt of Aerrow's blade cracked against his temple. Tanner crumpled to the floor. Aerrow kicked Tanner onto his back.

Through the haze, Tanner could see Aerrow, or was it Lightning, looking down at him with barely disguised contempt. "That one was for Lark," Aerrow plunged his blade through Tanner's shoulder, letting imitations of flames burn through Tanner, the elder's screams echoing around the room "That one was for Aerron," Aerrow brought the blade down onto Tanner's other shoulder, "That was for my mother, and this," the blade sunk into Tanner's stomach, "Is for my father," Aerrow pulled his blade out, "How's it feel to die a hero?"

Tanner couldn't form any words, his mind simply focused on stopping the blood pouring from his abdomen. Stork's words echoed in his mind. No one leaves Cyclonian servitude without suffering. Perhaps the Merb's paranoia was justified.

Aerrow scowled at his former idol before throwing his blade across the room. His family was avenged. Justice was done. He didn't have to fight for them anymore. He left the room, leaving Tanner alone with his thoughts. Tanner's hand came up to his earpiece, barely enough strength left in him to press the connect button.

Piper heard a faint crackle come through the headpiece, "Tanner?" She asked hesitantly.

"Piper," his voice sounded weak but there was no denying it was Tanner's voice.

She turned away from the engine, "Tanner, what is it? What happened? Where's Aerrow? Is everything alright?"

"Piper, stop talking for a minute," A deep rasping breath, "I-I couldn't stop him Piper," A tear trickled down Piper's cheek. No, not now, no. He couldn't be, "If you get through this Piper, tell the other's it's been an honour."

"Tanner, stop it, you're not going to die. Stop talking like that."

She heard Tanner sigh, "Piper, you can't see what Aerrow's done. Thank Atmos. I'm dying Piper, you have to accept that."

Piper bit her lip. Tanner was right. Aerrow had hated him as long as she could remember; he wouldn't leave a thing to chance. "I'm gonna destroy Cyclonia Tanner."

"Okay."

She tapped the buttons that would connect her to Finn, Junko and Stork, "Guys?"

Stork heard Piper's voice over the intercom, familiar if a little tinny, "Yes Piper?" he heard Finn and Junko answer her call too. She'd connected them all together. Stork's shoulders slumped. This time they really were doomed. "This is it isn't it Piper?"

"Yeah, this is it. So I guess if there's anything you guys have always wanted to do and you can do it in the next five minutes, you should," Piper's voice cracked as she came to terms with what she was about to do.

Junko looked at his best friend and pulled the blond guy into a near suffocating hug. Finn grinned up at Junko, "Thanks man." He sighed, "Piper, I'm not ready to die." For the first time ever, he was genuinely terrified. He knew he would probably die fairly young, but he wasn't even twenty yet.

"I know Finn, none of us are, but there's no other way."

"At least they'll name colleges after all you guys," Stork offered as encouragement.

Despite themselves, Junko and Finn began to laugh, "Thanks Stork." Junko managed to say.

In Aerrow's room, Tanner smiled, thankful to hear his friends' laughter one last time. He was too weak to say what he wanted to say, but he suspected that they all knew anyway.

Piper shook herself out and began tapping the keys again. Had four minutes ever gone so slowly? "You know guys, I love every single one of you."

"Even me?"

"Even you Finn."

"I love you guys too," Junko sniffled, "We did good, right?"

"Yeah, we did." Piper smiled to herself. She looked at the screen on the engine and set the co-ordinates to Terra Cyclonia. She picked up her own staff and activated the crystal on it. Over the whir of mechanics she heard quickening footsteps behind her, "PIPER! DON'T!"

She looked behind her and saw Aerrow, "I'm sorry Aerrow." She threw her staff into the machine, the crystal speeding up the detonation. She turned and pulled Aerrow towards her, kissing him like she'd always wanted to, but had never been brave enough to. Aerrow's eyes widened. All this time she'd loved him. How had he gotten it so wrong? The engine began to get louder, "I'm sorry too Piper."

On the condor, Stork turned off the intercom, not wanting to hear the moment his friends died. He watched, tears rolling down his face as Terra Cyclonia imploded in a mass of dust. And now all that was left to do was tell the last story.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

THE LAST STORY

"I suppose the most important question is did Aerrow die a Storm Hawk?"

Stork looked up at Starling, who was resting over a notebook, writing down everything Stork had said, "Why is that so important?" Stork sighed.

Starling rested the pen down. Stork's refusal to write anything would seem odd if it weren't for his intense paranoia. Apparently, even a paper cut could be lethal, "Because the council on Terra Atmosia will want to know if Aerrow was a Storm Hawk when he died, everyone will."

Stork smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. It had been months since Starling had seen any glimpse of happiness in the former Storm Hawk. "I'd like to think he did. He… he…"

"Stork, if you want to stop for now, it's okay."

Stork took a moment to compose himself, "No, this has to be done, I promised Piper I would. Someone has to know before I succumb to mind worms."

"Are you at risk?"

Stork shrugged, "You're particularly vulnerable to infection after a major trauma."

Starling nodded, "I see."

"So anyway, I'd like to think Aerrow died a Storm Hawk, even if they didn't all know it. He was with Piper when the Storm Engine exploded," He paused while Starling began to write down what he said. She nodded, indicating for him to continue, "I think she forgave him, she was the most affected when he left. She blamed herself a lot. I mean, we told her that she wasn't to blame, but you know how Piper is," Stork sighed, thinking back to what he had heard over the intercom "Actually, no there is no thought about it, Aerrow died a Storm Hawk."

Starling looked up from the paper, "You're sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"I suppose that brings us up to the end, doesn't it?"

Stork gave a brief glance at the reams of paper filled with Starling's neat cursive, "I think so."

Starling smiled and began massaging on her wrist. Writing an exact account of everything that had happened over the last year had taken the toll on her hand, she was sure she had strained a ligament or two. Perhaps Stork had a point when he said extended writing was dangerous.

Starling and Stork stood before the council on Terra Atmosia, Stork visibly shaking. "This is your testimony?"

Stork let out a nervous laugh, "More of an account of the last year than a testimony."

Starling looked at the councilmen, "You've found her haven't you?"

The councillor Stork recognised as the man who had refused to acknowledge his old squadron as official Storm Hawks sighed, "Yes, we have, somehow she managed to survive the wreckage."

An alien surge of rage exploded through Stork. This was… this was all wrong. Cyclonis shouldn't have survived. No she should have burned like his friends had. She should have been silenced by the bravery of Piper. But no. The no good dirty coward had only saved herself and left Aerrow to die. He had never had a particularly high opinion of Master Cyclonis, that was no secret, but there had always been a level of begrudging respect for the young wannabe dictator. But now, now there was nothing but pure hatred towards her. She could at least have saved Aerrow. And now his thoughts were going around in circles.

"I'm not talking."

The council looked at Stork as if he had just grown another head, which was completely insane, Stork realised, since there was a vaccine against that kind of thing on Terra Merba and Stork made a point of being up to date with his immunisations, "I'm sorry?"

Stork inhaled deeply, "I'm not talking at the trial, by all means use the book as evidence, but I'm not talking. As far as I'm concerned, we're done here." He turned on heel and left the council room.

Starling looked at the council apologetically, "I'm sorry, but you know how he gets. He's probably afraid he'll catch mind worms from Master Cyclonis." She bowed, walking backwards from the room. Once she was clear of the doors she ran to catch up with Stork. "What in the name of Atmos was that all about? I thought you wanted to see her brought to justice."

Stork shrugged, "I thought I did too but I guess not. Nope, now I'm gonna find some far off Terra and retire for a while. Let me know how things pan out."

"I will Stork, you know I will, but how will I find you?"

Stork shrugged, "I'll find you."

A year had eclipsed when the letter floated down from the letterbox. Stork mumbled and padded over, gingerly picking up the letter. He stared at the address on the front of the envelope, almost instantly recognising the neat cursive. Hopefully this letter would actually contain news and not just be Starling checking up on him.

'Since you will not write to me, I have no idea how you are, but I hope you are well Stork. The trial ended a few days ago, perhaps even longer depending on when you get this. Of course she was found guilty of countless charges, it's Master Cyclonis, was it ever going to be anything other than guilty? She's been sentenced to life, with a minimum of thirty years. I know it's not perfect, but with our system it's the best we could get. The judge doesn't think she will ever be released, so I suppose we should take some comfort in that. She has also been bound, she can't use crystals anymore, which I suppose for her is a worse punishment than life imprisonment. I know it doesn't change much, but I can't help but feel she was genuinely distraught when she heard Aerrow had been killed in the blast.

And yes, yours was the last testimony they read. Anyway, I'm babbling now. Get in touch soon Stork, please, we miss you.

Starling.'


End file.
